


How Not To Wake Up

by standarddeviationwut (ocoa)



Series: Catharsis [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU - Iemitsu Dies, Completed until further notice, Gen, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/standarddeviationwut
Summary: AU where Iemitsu dies, and little Tsuna sees it.





	

Tsuna wakes up, with _sticky warm red_ on his skin, sending curls of disgust through his veins and fear through his mind. He stumbles out of the bed violently, retching and tears streaming down his cheeks. He pushes himself into the cold stream of the bath and _scrubs_.

He's shaking, or his vision is waning, he can't tell under the underlying terror. His throat constricts with choked up sobs, silent. It was the middle of the night and even his panic can't make him wake his mother up.

She must never know, if anyone, never her.

She believes his father, and Nana would never be able to take it if she knew of the biggest secret Tsuna had ever kept. He chokes under the stream, and his skin is rubbed red but he still hears the gunshots and feels the warm liquid soaking into his skin, his father's blood into his own.

His father was in the stars, but he can't let anyone know.

His skin tears under the friction, and the cold is hypothermic. The cuts sting and bleed and watery, running diluted into the drain. His lungs are heaving as they struggle to catch up with the adrenaline, his chest thundering in his ears. Clenching his eyes closed he sucks in a mix of air and water and coughs out the mess, sinking onto his knees with the water continuing to run down his back.

He shakily turns off the tap, hacks out what he can, and stays prostrating on the floor. He sobs and cries and dreams of a large hand on his back and a low voice telling him that it's okay.

Except it's not and it will never be.

Tsuna doesn't go to school in the morning, catching a fever that runs his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> If I ever continue the story, it might become a messy subplot involving a lot of most flames and a mentally destroyed Tsuna


End file.
